


【海赫】消失的你 1-4

by Beyllos1504



Category: HaeHyuk - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyllos1504/pseuds/Beyllos1504





	【海赫】消失的你 1-4

一

第一次见李赫宰的时候，我只觉得他很安静。这对于做我们这行的人来说，多少显得有些孤僻，不合群。即使我们的职业，有些不堪入目，但不还是满足了一些人么？  
但当我见到他时，那种骨子里散发出来的清冷疏离感，却让我有点移不开视线。

“东海，把赫宰抱到床上，然后再慢慢来，我们需要一些慢镜头。注意表情细节。”导演一遍遍的叮嘱，让我不胜其烦，我看着乖乖站在一旁的李赫宰，脸上依旧面无表情，但我还是发现了他红的厉害的耳朵。  
虽然一般高，但是因为李赫宰总是低着头，这让我看不清他的表情变化。我知道他应该是不安的。所以，当我按照要求把他抱起来的时候，安慰似的在他的耳边对他说：“不要担心哦，我会温柔点的。”不意外的发现了赫宰面无表情的脸加深一层的红晕。  
我不由的兴奋起来，下体也不由的燥热起来。我对于自己的反应感到羞耻，做这一行有些时间了，怎么还会因为对方一点点表现而有这样快的反应呢？但无可置疑的是，我对于李赫宰，的确没有抵抗力。

将他轻轻的放到床上，看着他不自然的将头转到一边去，为了避免过多的尴尬，我开始进一步的动作，导演似乎很满意，并没有喊卡，我继续着自己的动作，天知道我做这些的时候有多么的情不自禁，不可自拔。不是作为一名低俗的GV演员，而是一个正常男人遇到所属的心动与暧昧。

 

解开衣服的那一瞬间，我突然有种想要把周围人都赶走的感觉，虽然之前看过李赫宰拍的一些片子，但当看到真人时，我还是惊艳了一番。  
我想我是迷恋上他了。  
突然对于之前的那些该死的男人感到憎恶，此刻的我无法想象李赫宰被别人压在身下的感觉。火气越来越盛，我不由得骂道：“该死！”很快我就发现，自己做了什么。  
我抬头看到周围的工作人员都很惊讶的看着我，包括李赫宰。他的脸上还残留着一些红晕，我看到以后缺更加烦躁起来。于是，起身，对着导演说了声道歉，没再看身下的人一眼急忙走了出去。

我需要清静，我觉得今天的自己真的奇怪极了，不对，应该是见到李赫宰以后，我就做出了许多异常的举动。从来不会安慰一个人，也从来不会在拍戏过程中喊休息，今天的一切，全部都是因为李赫宰。

就在我站在阳台冷静时，突然听到后面的脚步声。我回头，发现是李赫宰，他缓缓走过来，脸上还有着一丝担忧。我整理了一下自己的情绪，微笑着看向他，我知道我有很完美的笑，所以，我对于李赫宰的害羞并不感到惊讶，但是感觉却出奇的好。  
过了一小会，李赫宰终于抬起头来，他看着我，问我：“李东海，你身体不舒服么？为什么......会停下来？”这种问题的确很尴尬，毕竟我要和李赫宰拍摄的镜头不是别的，而是做爱的场景，而作为受方的他，问出这种问题固然有点....

我定了好一会，直到看见他开始微微蹙起的眉头，才慢慢摇了摇头：“没有，只是突然想到一些事。”我没有说谎，当时的确在想一些别的事，那些该死的男人。

他也没有再多问，只是并排和我站着。看着外面的海滩，没错，就是海滩，我们这次拍摄的地点就在海边的度假小屋里。

咸湿的海风微微吹来，这样安静的感觉真的很舒服。就在我快要忘记这次来的目的是，屋里发出声响：“李东海，李赫宰，你们还没调整好么？我们可没时间和你们耗在这。”声音里面有很明显的不耐烦，于是我拉了拉李赫宰，对他说：“我们进去吧。”李赫宰点点头，跟着我的步子，一起回到屋内。

 

二、

屋内还是刚才的布局,几个拍摄人员就那么坐在那里，我可以看出他们眼中些许的轻蔑，是啊，做这一行，毕竟不光彩。呵，但谁又是自愿干这行的呢，我为了替父母还债走上这条路，好歹还是个在上面的角色，那么他呢，李赫宰又是为什么...  
直到导演的咳嗽声传来，我才发现原来我又发愣了。灯光亮起，昏暗的屋子里，唯一亮堂的地方只剩那张大床了。隐秘在黑暗中的工作人员，我第一次感到巨大的排斥感。拉了拉身后的人，我对导演说：可以了。一声开始，正式开始拍摄。

我再一次抱起了站在我身后的人。第一次抱的时候因为在想事情所以没有感觉到多少，但这一次，当我把李赫宰抱起来的时候，才发现，他真的好轻，一个男生这么点重量，真是不知道平常有没有正常饮食。  
低头看着他的脸，李赫宰的身上有一股洗衣粉的清新味道，和我喷的古龙水一点也不一样。抱紧我怀中的少年，我一步一步向床边走去。此时，周围一点声音也没有，我仿佛能听到我们彼此的心跳的声音  
扑通、扑通。

很明显我不可能抱着太久，毕竟就只有那么几步路的距离。轻轻的把他放到床上，即使知道床足够软，但我也不知道为什么还是怕会把他弄疼。看着身下还显得有点紧张的人儿，明明我们干这一行都已经不是一天两天的事了，但李赫宰仿佛还像嫩雏一样，不过他这样的表现，对于我来说更是不能抵抗的诱惑。  
我强压着想要现在就插T进去的心，按照导演的只是一步步来，这次拍的是一个有简单剧情的GV，大概是看在我和李赫宰都比较受欢迎的关系吧，所以特加关照？

大致应该是李赫宰所示的角色是我一直心爱的人，但是对方却不知道，而我有一天在他喝的水里面下了药，接着将他占为己有，也就是说，李赫宰的角色，很被动。而这对于他所处的角度应该是难熬的，会比迎欢要多痛苦挣扎一段时间。  
导演要求的是李赫宰处于昏睡状态，所以，当我把李赫宰放到床上的时候，李赫宰的眼睛紧闭，因为距离的近，我可以清楚的看到他微颤的睫毛，与微微抖动的双唇，怜悯似的我情不自禁的将唇覆了上去，没有听到工作人员的声音，他们应该很满意现在的状况把。  
我再一次沉入到自己的世界，李赫宰的唇很好看，很小很饱满。覆上去的那一刻，我才发现它同样也是那么美味。淡淡的水果香味，从唇间传来，我深一步的含了上去，吮吸着美味的唇瓣，感觉到李赫宰微微张开的缝隙，我将舌头伸了进去，想要尝遍他口腔的每一丝甘甜，轻轻挑起他的下巴，我进一步加深这个绵长的吻，我贪婪的一直舔弄着，就像在场一道美餐一样，事实上我真的觉得李赫宰的唇对我来说有说不出的诱惑。

但是，身下的人儿仿佛没有那么大的胃口，看到他越憋越红脸，睫毛颤动的越来越大，我知道他快呼吸不过来了，于是我在最后狠狠吮吸一下后，还是放过了他的嘴巴。

此时的李赫宰已是满脸通红，我看着又是一阵悸动。导演也没喊停，所以我又继续着这一场在我看来会很甜美的性T爱。看着我身下的人儿急促的喘着气，最后还是睁开了之前紧闭的双眼。我看着那双蒙了雾的眼睛，再一次陷了进去。  
受不了的再一次覆上他已经显得红肿的唇瓣。我看到李赫宰瞬间睁大的双眼，他一定很惊讶为什么我会这么做。的确，在以往拍摄中，舌T吻只在开场中弄一次就够了，毕竟拍摄的双方没有真情实感，对于彼此的唾液自然也不会太感兴趣。

但是，眼前的这个人，和我一样的GV演员，却让我产生了从未有过的浓烈欲望。将他的头紧紧扣住，我受不了眼前的人的一举一动。我怕到时我会像老虎一样，做出更加急猛的行为，我清楚的知道自己是个在欲望面前不受控制的人，不过，像我们这一行业不需要控制就是了。

我把另一只手缓缓伸进李赫宰的上衣，因为不想让他太过于慌乱，也为了在其他人面前掩饰自己过于浓烈的欲望。摸着衣服内嫩滑的肌肤，我加重手劲，这个人真的太诱人了。捏到他的敏感处，我分明感受到了怀中人的颤抖，他真的很敏感呢。  
我从他的唇上移开，捋起他的上衣，将头埋进他的胸口。那粉红的两点此时已完全挺立，我用一只手搓着其中的一颗，将嘴巴移到另一侧，狠狠吮吸。舌头一次又一次若有若无的滑过顶尖处，我知道如何能挑起人们最原始的欲望，对调情我也是有自信的。

听到了自我头顶传来的小声呻吟，感受到口腔中的粉嫩小点已经慢慢肿胀起来，我吐出，又含住了另一边，我知道，导演对于这些镜头一定是感兴趣的，毕竟好的GV调情是必不可少的手段，不能太过敷衍。

越是逼真效果越好。

我又用空闲着的一只手，移到李赫宰的腰出，熟练的将他的裤子脱下，我的手覆上了已经半挺的温热搓揉起来，感受到那小东西在我手中的阵阵跳动，我更是受了刺激，李赫宰的手轻轻的覆到了我的背上，我知道他在忍耐，热火的欲望此时正在他的身上乱窜。我微微勾起嘴角，最终还是决定埋下头喊住了他的硬挺，要知道，我虽然是GV演员，但这种事我还是头一次做，被人口T交不是一次两次，但是替别人做，这还是第一次。  
我明显的听到了吸气的声音，而且不止一声，我知道，导演他们也有着同样的反应。我这样的表现他们还是头一次见吧。那么让他们都见识见识吧。我的舌头轻轻刮过顶端，感受到了分泌出的点点晶莹，我却不敢到恶心，要知道，这是别人的精液。  
而我，那么有自尊的李东海，有洁癖的李东海，却不觉得脏。李赫宰的手明显的缩紧了，大概是我的背抓不到什么东西，他把手移到我的头发，微微抓紧，我知道现在的他很难受，于是加快嘴巴抽动的速度。想让他快点释放，一声声的呻吟从的嘴里飘出，我的下腹现在已经是火热一片了。我将嘴移开，开始用手搓动，加快速度，最后在李赫宰一声高叫中，让他的释放物泄在了我的手中。

看着手里的白灼，我并没有将它们擦拭干净，而是像李赫宰的后处抹去，虽然知道，导演已经将必备的一些东西准备就绪，但是我突然什么都不想用。  
没有听到周围人的指令声，所以我依旧用着自己的方法。我将手指插进去，感受着里面紧致的温暖，真想一下子就插进去。  
这样也许效果更好，带血的SM毕竟会更受喜爱，但是对于眼下的少年我确是说不出的舍不得。

所以，虽然现在的我已经欲火高涨，但是我还是强忍着那份欲望，帮他软化，我抬头看见李赫宰已经紧闭的双眼，知道他又紧张又有痛楚，于是我轻含住他的耳垂，并在他的耳边小声对他说：“别怕，别紧张，忘掉旁边的人吧，我会好好疼爱你的。”意料之中的看到了李赫宰羞红的脸，我还是感到失神。我今天的反常大概也全都是因为他的与众不同吧。再一次忍不住的吻住他的唇，又一次的唾T液交换，当我感受到他嘴角液体下滑时，才舍不得结束这个吻，只怪身下的小子太过甜美，有点草莓牛奶的味道。

他下面的小T穴似乎已经软化的差不多了，我这才开始搓揉起自己早已火热的硬挺，迫不及待的想要被那个温暖的地方纳入，当我刺入的那一刻，我清楚的看到李赫宰瞬间变得苍白的脸色，我知道现在还不是很适应。所以轻轻的吻着他的额头，眼角，鼻头，感受彼此的心跳，想让他感觉到更多的安心，忘记周围的众人。

当我们终于彼此融合的时候，我不敢再乱动，他像第一次一样紧致，我真的害怕现在一动他就会疼痛的叫起来。我开始对他爱抚，搓揉起他的已经有点瘫软的肉棒，另一只开始搓揉胸前的乳粒，灯光下的李赫宰更显的明艳动人，我眯着眼看着眼下的人，白皙的皮肤现在已被我弄出一片片红紫，显得更加凌虐动人。  
终于，还是受不了的开始了慢慢的抽动。阵阵袭来的快感让我不能自拔，在李赫宰慢慢变得充满情欲的呻吟中我一次次的加快了速度，身下的人的身体现在已变的粉红一片，我看着这样的景象真的很想将他揉进我的身体里。我用尽全力，开始一次次的冲刺，我不仅听到了李赫宰的呻吟声，身体之间拍打的声音，同时我也听到了周围传来的吸气的声音，呵呵，我自嘲的知道，自己的这一场性T爱“表演”无疑是成功的。

终于，在我的释放后，眼前的人昏睡了过去，看着他粉嫩的脸颊，我再一次，情不自禁的吻了下去。

TBC

 

三、   
拍摄一共进行了三个小时，到我最后一次释放后，我清楚的听到了周围吞咽口水的声音。只是，此刻，我身下的人明显已经体力透支了，赫宰的刘海被汗沾湿，软趴趴的贴在额上，白净的脸上是情事后的红晕。  
我不觉得又开始燥热，我感觉到自己在他的体内又硬了起来，但是，毕竟还在拍片，所以我强压着再一次勃起的欲望，还是抽了出来。我环顾四周，从容的将自己的衣服穿戴完毕。并不着痕迹的讲床上根本没派上用场的薄被盖在了李赫宰的身上，下意识的我总是不想让别人看到李赫宰的身体。

李赫宰还在昏睡着，他大概已经快忘了在拍片了吧，有点可笑呢。  
我稳着脚步向导演走去，导演的脸上是一种淫秽的表情，这让我看了非常的反感。拿到了属于我的那份报酬，我还是选择和以前一样独自走出屋，毕竟没有交集过，我也没什么理由留下来守着他，我极力的抗拒着内心想要留下来的想法，终是拿着装着钱的信封走出木屋。 

慢慢的走在沙滩上，感受着落日的阳光洒在身上，海风卷着潮气铺满全身。  
虽说现在是夏天，但是不知道为什么我会觉得有点冷，我就这么慢慢走着，这和以前的我真的不一样，以前的话我会直接踏上我的宝贝机车离开的，可是为什么这次心里总是一阵阵的悸动不安，最后，我还是烦心的开始往回走，快到木屋的，证实了我的猜想，一阵阵的男人的闷哼声，我快步冲进了屋子。  
果然，那个该死的导演整个人此时正趴在李赫宰的身上，虽然李赫宰没有任何反应，但是我分明看到了他眼角的泪光，以及强力隐忍的表情。我看到了他紧抓着床单的泛白的手指，最后，还是忍不住冲到了床边把那个汤导演一把翻下了床，愤怒至极的我也不知道为什么竟然踢了那个导演一脚，一定又是哪跟筋搭错了。  
周围还稀散站着的工作人员，都因为我的举动而一个个定在了那里，我不管别人的眼光，自顾自的把李赫宰的衣服穿戴好，把他抱下床，临出门的时候，我看着瘫坐在地上的该死的导演，又气不打一处来，把刚刚揣在口袋里面的钱掏出来，全部扔在了他的身上。

就这样抱着李赫宰出了门，我看着他只是垂下头，一语不发，又恼火起来，冲他吼道：“你就不知道反抗么，怎么这么下贱呢。”李赫宰依旧还是没有动静，但是我感觉到了他轻微的颤抖。  
过了好一段时间，我才听到他小声的说：“我本来，就是这么下贱啊.....谁叫我，是做这么一份工作的呢。”  
仿佛是回答，又仿佛是自嘲。  
我听了不由一怔，呵，我倒是忘了，我们干这行的，不都就是这个命么？我突然意识到，这件事被我闹大了，按常理来说，导演上一个GV演员，早就是无形的潜规则了，而我，刚刚竟然为了一个见面不久的人，就对导演出手，还把自己的工资都还了回去。我想，我他妈的真的是疯了。

在我怀中的李赫宰不知道是因为渐渐变凉的天气还是因为恐惧，一直在瑟瑟发抖，我稍微环紧了一点，但是，我又突然想起来，我这是要把带去哪里呢。  
送他回家吧，我这么暗自思量着。

就这么抱着他走到了机车旁，把他放到后座，我看到了李赫宰微微皱起的眉头，我突然忘记了他刚才.......又是一瞬间的尴尬，我看着李赫宰那架势，也不想回主动开口的主。  
于是，还是决定由自己打破这种沉闷的局面，挠了挠头，冲他说：“那个，我今天，这个，也不知道犯什么病了，还让你工资泡汤了，真是抱歉，要不，你回去？”  
说完最后一句的时候我恨不得抽自己一巴掌，我还让他回去？但是，我又不好意思再说什么，只是期待着他不要回去，没有理由的，只是不想看到他受到欺负。

我紧紧的盯着李赫宰，他也就那么呆呆看着我，最后才缓缓说：”不，我不回去了，今天，谢谢你了。“说完，我便看到了他要下车的趋势，反射似的压住了他的肩膀，李赫宰仰头疑惑的看着我，我也在一瞬间又是不知道自己该怎么办。当时看到他要下来的时候，只是不想让他离开，所以按住了他，那么接下来我该说些什么呢，我强撑着面子，对向李赫宰的视线，说：“我送你回去吧，那个，你也不是太方便。”说完，不等他回话，我就一下子跨上了我的机车，发动，冲向公路。  
路上的风很凉爽，后面是暖暖的体温。一切就好像什么都没发生一样，恬静舒适。

一路上我一直在想着刚才发生的一切，所以当我回到自己家的时候，我才发现，李赫宰还在我车子上。

天啊，真是诡异的一天。我对于自己，第一次感到彻底的无语。

 

四、

停下车，我尴尬的朝李赫宰笑笑，过了好白天，我才窘迫的对他说：“那个，对不起，我忘记问你家在哪了。这个，一不留神就开到我自己家来了......”

李赫宰明显也因为我的话愣住了，就那么看着我，好半天才“噗”的笑了出来。  
我也只好挠挠头和他一起笑，笑着笑着声音越来越大。我突然觉得这样的日子也挺幸福的，比那些虚伪的面对，猥琐的目光要来的好得多。路灯下的我们就这样看着对方放声大笑着。  
渐渐的，笑声止住，我怔怔的看着李赫宰因为笑而变得红扑扑的脸。突然有种想要捧起他脸亲上去的冲动，脑袋里面又是一团糨糊了，最后竟然说：“去我家吧。”我想自己一定是中了邪了，今天一天做了多少荒谬的事啊。  
稍微有点洁癖的我，是从来不会带同行到我的居所的，因为我觉得脏，更觉得自己脏。就像当初我好不容易找到工作了，开开心心的工作，却不知是谁得知我是同性恋，一个个原本朝夕相处的同事都像看到瘟神一样的避着我。

而显然，李赫宰也被我这突然的提议吓到了。他沉闷着不出声，低垂着头，我仍能看见他轻咬的下唇失去了血色，思绪已经不知飘到哪里了。这个样子的他让我没由来的一阵心疼，也更加地不知所措。

当我打算打着哈哈说这只是玩笑的时候，李赫宰小小的询问声钻进了我的耳朵：“可以吗？”

我愣神了一会儿，回过神看向他的时候，他只是别着头，脸上是窘迫的粉红，唯一的不和谐是他没有松开的眉宇，仿佛总有许多烦恼的事。而答应到我家，或许是他逃避烦恼的方法之一。

然而，我却为了他的选择心里腾起莫名的兴奋喜悦，我想我今天实在是太反常了。

我唯恐他反悔一般，快速地点下了头，停好机车，带他上了楼。心中依然是难掩的兴奋。

坐在柔软的沙发上，我却是从未感觉过的如此坐立不安。从隔音不好的浴室里传出来的水声一下一下刺激着我的神经。不久前才刚刚上演的激情又重新在脑海中回播。

该死的！

我在心里骂了一句。站起身，我知道自己现在应该找点什么东西来转移注意力。闭上眼，出现的满满都是李赫宰的样子，初见面时那种孤傲感，淡淡的疏离却不冰冷；说话时候糯糯的温顺的声音；动情时候身体微微颤粟的样子......

不知怎的，心里突然柔软了下来。想起他抱在怀里那瘦削的身体，情不自禁地想要用些什么去温暖他。  
在我反应过来后，手里已经多了一杯热乎乎的牛奶，洁白得接近纯洁的颜色确实跟某个人很像，然后嗤嗤地笑了起来。  
像个初次恋爱的毛头小子一样的傻啊。

“东海？”  
或许某人还不知道自己的杀伤力有多大，竟然就这样顶着湿漉漉的头发出现在浴室门口，被水汽润泽过的肌肤更加细致透明了。  
“你在干什么？”

“没什么，这个，喝了吧。”说完这话，我把牛奶递过去，顺势地揉了揉那把湿漉漉的头发，如果可以，真想就这样顺势地在他脸上吧唧一下。纯粹表示亲密的动作，不带丝毫的情欲。

明明还只是半熟的陌生人，但我却感觉不到违和感。

“嗯。”他乖顺地接过去，把牛奶喝进去，热气熏得他的脸更加地红了。

我“扑哧”一下笑了出来，我实在是无法想象到这个比我还大上一点的男人究竟能可爱到什么境界。

没明白状况的李赫宰被我拉着走近了沙发，坐下来，我顺手接下他披在肩上的毛巾，轻轻擦拭他的湿发。

也许是过于亲昵的动作让他感到不适应，他按住了我的手：“我、我自己来就可以。”

不过，我一直认为自己是个固执的人，所以并不为所动，手上的动作继续，语气可以说是有点强势：“我来擦，你喝牛奶。”

我猜他一定是感到无奈了，因为他虽然不再阻止我的动作，却也没再喝杯中的牛奶。

度过了好久的寂静后，我才听见了李赫宰轻声说的一句“谢谢。”  
被毛巾遮挡了脸庞，所以我没看见他的表情。我没掀下毛巾，处于阴影下的李赫宰有种寂寞的、柔和的美。也许这样更适合他。我总感觉他太缺乏安全感，不喜欢将自己完全地暴露在人前。

明明是才认识没多久而已，我这样的自以为是很可笑，不是吗？

“谢谢你的温柔，东海。”

李赫宰每叫我一声，我的心就颤动一下，仿佛这是他吐露出来的最美的语言了。我想大概真的着了魔了。  
只是，我好像不讨厌这种着魔的感觉。

“我以为我不配的。”  
我没有说话。  
有时候有些话憋在心里太久了，积累起来就会在某个巧合的时间爆发出来。我恰好成为了那个爆发点。而我，竟然觉得有点庆幸。

“我从小就是个没父母的孩子，为了填饱肚子，偷东西被人毒打这样的事情是常有的事。从来没有人对我存在过怜悯。”

“到后来被养父领养，我曾以为自己的苦日子到头了。现在想来，是我太天真了。”

看着李赫宰握着玻璃杯的手都在轻微地颤抖，我可以想象到他心中翻腾的情绪。不可名状的揪心之感涌上来，双手比我脑袋更快地做出反应，拿过赫宰手中的杯子，将他的手握进手心里，才发现，他的双手是那样冰冷。

“我终于可以不用每天都为温饱而烦恼了，却更加地身不由己了。”

“他安排我去拍GV，命令我任何时候都不可以反抗。”

“你可以的，你不需要听从他的话。他只是个养父，而你是一个成年人了，你有权也有能力脱离他了，赫宰。”  
我不忍他说话时那痛苦，可怜的语气，我打断了他的话，我不是一个好的听众，但我却无法忍耐他的悲伤。  
那个纯粹的男人不应该活得这般压抑痛苦的。

李赫宰沉默了。他又变成了那个有些孤傲的李赫宰了，保持着淡漠的距离。  
这样的李赫宰，这样纯粹的人，藏着太多的秘密了……  
而这些东西，还不能告诉我……  
我终究只是一个陌生人。

“我不可以的，东海。”  
最后，赫宰像是总结般说出这句话。

还是隐在阴影下的李赫宰，还是那般美，却让我看不真切了。  
他许多话都没有说出口，不知是说不出口还是不能说。第一次的，我发现原来还有比我更悲情的人。就这样看着赫宰，心里想着，这个人到底还经历了些什么。这么强烈地想要了解一个人的过去的感觉，也是第一次……

 

躺在床上的时候，李赫宰就睡在旁边，两人之间隔着些微的空隙。尽管李赫宰几乎没有动过，可我还是可以感觉到他睡得并不心安。

本能地，我伸手搂着他，脸上漾着我的笑容。我可以感觉得到他在我怀里扭动了几下，气氛变得有些忸怩，而我却不想放开。

“我有点怕黑，我们今晚就这样睡吧。”  
这个理由蹩脚得我自己都觉得丢脸，可是李赫宰却不再动了。而且很快地，呼吸平稳了下来了，显然是睡着了。

我为他这莫名的依赖和信任感到幸福。他身上还有我的沐浴露的味道，我的衣服松松垮垮地穿在他的身上，满足感突兀地进驻我的心房。

搂着他的手紧了紧，更用力地吸了吸他身上的味道。

晚安了，赫宰……

就这样相拥着，天亮了，我和李赫宰成为了朋友，有点暧昧不清的，朋友……


End file.
